Explosive Self Loathing
by Quathy
Summary: Self loathing builds in Jane as Red John tortures Lisbon...M
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

Jane followed Lisbon into the dark apartment, her weapon drawn. She had asked him to remain in the SUV. She understood, however, that Jane would not sit idle waiting for her when she was pursuing Red John, the man who had killed his family and proven himself capable of not only over powering Lisbon but terrorizing her – an exhibition of power, dominance and sportsmanlike prowace.

In the dark, she moved with her back along the wall pointing her gun in toward the center of the room. She couldn't see anything. The sun had gone down and the power to the entire building turned suddenly off as they made their way through the living room of the basement floor apartment. Believing initially that she was merely following up on a harmless lead she had not taken the precaution of ensuring that she had appropriate backup or even notifying her team of her whereabouts. Following up on a tip that Red John's childhood home of had been converted into a multi unit family dwelling, she had, without any reason to fear for her safety, left the CBI intentionally without telling Jane.

Noticing some time last month when Jane pulled out of the CBI parking lot, that he had a tail light out, Lisbon had followed him home to point out the legal infraction, and was welcomed into his home. Initially he was shocked to see her and somewhat disturbed by the perceived invasion of his privacy. It was his place of darkness, where he would revile in self-pity and loathing beneath the blood speared face mocking him and encouraging his drive for revenge. Lisbon, however, had not meant to intrude. In fact, he recognized in his brain, though not yet in his reality, that he wanted her to both discover this place where he would come to brood and destroy it for his own good. When she wandered up the stairs in search of the bathroom he dashed up the stairs behind her only fast enough to catch her as she was entering the room where he slept. Here he relived the deaths of his family and kept fresh the experience of finding their bodies saturated in their own blood and the helpless stomach lurching sensation which drove him to kill Red John.

In light of her recent discovery, Lisbon had thought that it would not be a wise idea to inform Jane of her intended destination. However, being Jane, the person that he is, he had ignored her insistence that she was going no where of consequence and insisted upon coming with her. In all reality, Jane had not anticipated that he would be going to the place of Red John's family upbringing, a location sure to rise in him both that feeling of intense self pity, loathing and a desire for revenge. Instead, he had thought that she was going to see Mashburn. Lisbon had been in an exceptionally good mood in recent days and had not been arriving at the station as early as she was accustomed. It was not until they were almost at the house that she informed him of her true destination.

Following her into the darkness, Jane reached out a hand and touched her on the back ensuring that he was going in the same direction that she was. Her back was moist with perspiration; Jane quickly withdrew his hand and whipped it on the front of his trousers. When he reached back, aiming, this time, for her shoulder to guide him, she was gone. What seemed like seconds later, he was on his knees, his head duct taped to a board above him and his hands bound behind his back.

Lisbon, he thought. He could, in the dim light obscured by the blood in his eyes, scarcely see her face down on an earthen floor with her arms and legs tied behind her. He could neither move nor call out to her. In his mouth, was duct taped to a wooden dowel which he was biting down upon. The dowel dug into his cheeks and caused him to swallow, without success, reflexively and repeatedly. Lisbon was, for the moment, unresponsive and likely unconscious.

Within moments of Jane's recognition that he was in the basement, he heard movement on the basement steps and then a light flickered on exposing the steel bars of the cage like structure around them.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

Red John kicked Lisbon onto her side so that she was facing him and then leaning down close to her face he whispered "wake up sweetheart" as if he were her loving husband or father. Jane only wondered what he has said to his wife or to his daughter before he had slashed them and left them to bleed out. Jane's heart leapt into his throat and he was compelled to writhe and struggle to break free and protect Lisbon from impending torture, but he could not move. The choke in his mouth restricted his breathing and he swallowed repeatedly trying to accommodate it.

As Lisbon slowly woke, Red John watched the terror in Jane's eyes and his desperate attempts to free himself, which in all reality were in vain. He stroked her face with his hand and angled her body so that Jane could see what he was doing. "Don't worry," he said to her kindly and he shushed her like a baby. He ran his fingers down her neck and then slowly down into her cleavage, stroking the skin and then tenderly running them across one of her breasts. Lisbon's body tensed and she thrashed until she composed her self enough to endure his touch. Jane wanted to turn away but felt as though he would be abandoning Lisbon to do so. As he cast his eyes up to the ceiling, Red John strode heavily across the room and, not saying anything, grasped him by the hair and focused his attention on Lisbon as she lay wide eyed and without recourse on the floor, vulnerable to her captor.

Using his foot, Red John kicked her once more onto her back so that her bound hands were beneath her body and grabbing a knife from the table he stepped toward her. Lisbon opened her mouth to scream but Red John grabbed her by the hair and then, holding the knife to her throat he applied a rag to her mouth containing some form of sedative. Pushing her onto her back once more, he ran the blade down the entire length of her torso slicing through clothing. As Lisbon became drowsy she lost muscle tension and was unable to fight back. Red John dragged her into the dim light before Jane, severed the rope binding her legs and spread them allowing them to fall lifelessly to the sides. Lisbon was awake but so woozy that she was unable to fight back.

Rage brimming inside him, Jane struggled to break free but again, the choke in his mouth prevented him from calling out, swallowing or breathing and his arm and ankle bindings became increasingly restrictive as he struggled. The bindings shrunk around his limbs and he became more and more frantic thinking about his wife, thinking that Red John had violated her as he was now violating Lisbon, thinking that he had caused this, that he had protected neither his wife nor his child and he was unable to help Lisbon now.

Red John knelt between her outstretched legs and ran his palms back and forth across her thighs. He paused at her groin lingering in the warmth of the creases where her legs joined her body, before moving them slowly to her abdomen and then to her breasts and across her face. Lisbon gasped as he rested his hands on her upper thighs and then once again he grasped her pelvis and possessively hauled her toward him. "No" she moaned as he pulled her clothing from her and pushed two fingers into her. With the other hand, he continued to hold tight to her pelvis. Slowly he moved in and out intending to pleasure her provoking intense revoltion, not only at him, but also at herself for gaining sexual gratification at the hands of her tormentor. Lisbon, still too groggy to fight, moaned in anguish. Slowly her head rolled back and forth uncontrollably on the dirt floor. Not allowing her to release, he removed his fingers and her hips fell to the ground in frustration.

As the sedative wore off, Lisbon attempted to turn herself over, to climb up onto her knees. Red John strode aggressively across the room, grabbed his knife and kicked her, once again, onto her side. Placing the blade at her neck with one hand, he undid the zipper to his pants and without dropping them shoved himself inside her. She gasped and struggled momentarily but as the knife cut into her neck she submitted to him. He didn't move, rather he stayed half on top silently invading her. It was worse than if he had violently raped her. The unmoving mass enveloping her was far more mortifying than mere sexual assault. It was an expression of dominance with no other function and it dug a pit of devastation in her bowels. For a long time he did not move, rather, he bore down placing his full weight upon her, pressing further and further into her.

Tears streamed down Jane's face and into his open mouth. He struggled so hard that his mouth was bleeding from both sides and his wrist and ankle bindings cut deep into his flesh. As he struggled Red John rose in time with Jane's aggressive outbursts. When Jane would thrash in anger, Red John thrust violently and aggressively into Lisbon, pushing her up against the earthen wall causing her to cry out in pain. Her arms were still bound behind her and she struggled, as if she were drowning, to gain some form of traction. Slowly she came to climax; her mouth gasped for air and she convulsed. Red John thrust violently in and out of her repetitively until Jane stopped moving. Hanging his head in defeat, Jane slumped down. His body drained of energy he hung there, his head still duct taped to the board above him forcing him to watch as he raped her. Eventually when Jane ceased responding Red John covered her mouth with sedative once again and left them encaged in the dark while he receded up their stairs.


	3. Chapter three  extended

**First off, I am so surprised that people after all this time are still asking me to write more on this fic. I have been busy with school and sort of forgot about it, but if you are enjoying it I will try to add to it. Thanks very much, I appreciate your interest. You will notice that chapter three and four have been merged, I hope that doesn't throw anyone. Chapter three was just too short…I was trying to get back into writing.**

**Chapter Three**

Lisbon was unresponsive for several hours and Jane truly believed that she had suffocated. All of his muscles ached as if he were tied to a cross supporting the weight of his body. He hung there, eyes devoid of tears unable to cry anymore wishing Red John would return and kill him. Then Lisbon began to move.

"Lisbon, do you hear me?" he attempted to ask through the bit in his mouth but his words were unintelligible. He leaned back into the board to which his head was taped and thrust his shoulder forward pulling his right hand through the handcuff, which bound him, dislocating his thumb and crumpling the bones in his hand. He bit down into he wood but using his debilitated hand, ripped the dowel from his mouth.

"Lisbon" he said again, "Do you hear me?" She did not respond but shifted groggily in the dark. The basement was hollow feeling, dark save for a small stream of moon light coming in from a narrow window at the ceiling and Patrick Jane's knees were cold on the old tile floor. Lisbon was almost silent and he could hear the sounds of movement above.

"I want you to listen to me" he said, "Listen to me and only to my voice. Lisbon you are in a relaxed state, you are going to sink into that state, farther and farther, like you are in a well going down, down, down away form the present, until your memory of tonight's experiences vanishes and you are in peace and solitude. When you awake you will have no pain and no recollection of what happened here only that Red John held us captive in this cell. You will take any opportunity you have to escape and you will directly contact the CBI and tell them to GPS the vehicle. You will not come back inside this house for any reason." Lisbon gave a short nod of understanding just as Red John came down the basement staircase.

He looked at the two of them. Jane was on his knees, his head still taped to a board suspended between two of the basement supports and his arms were behind him. Lisbon was lying on her side. He gently scooped her up and carried her upstairs leaving Jane once again in darkness.

Jane thrashed, shaking the wooden structure which held him up, making a loud metallic sound as the duct work shifted above him. He screamed as the door closed and the two entered the home above. All was silent.

Lisbon was not yet awake and so she had no knowledge of being brought upstairs. Red John carried her down the hallway and laid her on his mother's bed. The room was a light green color and the bed spread violet with small white pearls on it. There was an old-fashioned glass lamp on the side table and white wicker rocking chair in the corner. He slowly and carefully undressed her, reverently removing her torn blouse and folding it on the bed beside her. When he had stripped her down to her underwear he turned her on her side into an almost fetal position and let the room.

Red John could hear Jane thrashing around beneath him so he walked over to a record player on the dresser cajoled a disc onto the turntable and lifted the needle into place. "If I didn't care…" sang the player mournfully…He turned to the mirrored closet beside him and drew from it a willowy white dress. Holding the hanger out in front of him he looked first the dress and then at Lisbon on the bed.

When Lisbon awoke, she was lying in a seemingly normal room staring up a textured ceiling. The air was stuffy as if the home had been neglected for quite some time and it smelled faintly of perfume. She was groggy and it took her a moment before horror set in but when she realized where she was, she jumped hastily from the bed and tore into the barred window behind her. It was dark outside and a fluorescent overhead light prevented her from being able to see out.

Lisbon grabbed the light fixture and pulled herself up to the window but slipped as she caught her heel on the hem of her dress. Backing down, she looked at her outfit in the bedroom mirror. She was wearing a long flowing white dress which gathered at the shoulders and between her breasts and a pair of strapped sandals, her hair was damp and her body smelled of cinnamon as if she had been washed. She immediately grabbed one of her feet, expecting to see her toenails painted with her own blood as had been the feet of Red John's other victims, and specifically Jane's wife and child. Making a quick search of her body she saw that she had not been cut and she was not bleeding.

Red John opened the door just a fraction and leaned in. He inspected her in her new outfit and like Jane, he smiled widely and brightly. "You, ah, you look beautiful", he reached out toward her to take her hand. As he stepped further into the room she could see that he, like Jane, was wearing a three-piece suit. Taken aback she receded but he took a step toward her asking her once again to take his hand.

"Please, Theresa" he said with a warm, yet firm, voice. He reached out and touched her wrist and when she did not shirk, he took put it on his arm and guided her back down the corridor to the kitchen. The lights were dim and the table set.

"Have a seat" he motioned toward the seat across from him. Lisbon went to sit but it seemed that above the music she could hear thrashing beneath them.

"Focus, Theresa", he said, "please help yourself." He motioned toward the food in front of her. Warily, she picked up her fork, hesitant to eat anything he'd provided.

"Is it the noise Theresa? Do I need to do something about this?" He motioned to get up. Lisbon picked up the fork, stabbed a piece of carrot and put it in her mouth.

"And, swallow" he said and then motioned toward her wine. She picked up the wine glass but paused momentarily as she heard Jane shake the structure confining him sending reverberations through the ceiling.

"What kind of family dinner is this if you can't focus, Theresa" he said as he got up and stormed down the basement steps. Lisbon, horrified, looked at the basement door and the front door of the duplex.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

"What kind of family dinner is this if you can't focus, Theresa" he said angrily as he got up and stormed down the basement steps. Lisbon, horrified, looked at the basement door and then at front door of the duplex.

She fought momentarily with the thought of running down the stairs behind Red John but made a mad and desperate dash to the exit. She had no gun, she thought, there was nothing that she could do. Her eyes welled with warm tears as she realized that she was leaving Jane in the basement with the killer but she fled to the door, shaking and rattling it with all of her force. There was heated arguing downstairs, a painful cry and a commotion. Her eyes darted around the room looking for another escape. Lisbon cleared some space in front of her and then using her foot, she knocked out the door and ran into the forest.

Red John thundered down the stairs and then paused in front of the case shuffling in his pocket for the keys.

"Patrick" he said calmly, "you understand that your commotion here is counter intuitive to your survival. How am I going to enjoy my evening" He had entered the cell, standing in front of Jane in a relaxed state as if conversing with a friend. Red John paced explaining how his ruckus was intruding on his evening.

Jane, whose face was pale and damp with perspiration, raised his head to make eye contact. "John…" he said, "I would like to propose an exchange, now surely you are a rational man and killing a CBI agent, we'll it doesn't really seem to be your style. There must be better ways of maintaining contact, I mean to ensure that your story as adequately documented."

"That is precisely it Patrick. I have the feeling that you are not really trying as you had Patrick. I don't get the feeling that you have your heart in it anymore. And what am I supposed to do to keep your attention."

"Well, for one thing" Jane shrugged, "killing us, well I can't see that keeping our attention for very long. I am not sure how that's going to go for you in the long run. I mean establishing a relationship with another CBI agent, a rapport, that may take some time." Jane rolled his head succumbing to the effects of gravity.

"Patrick, you don't think I plan on killing you do you? Have you no faith any respect for what we have been through together. I don't think you know me very well he said picking up a metal pipe sitting on a workbench outside of the cell. He drew the pipe up bringing it down on Jane's shoulder causing him to cry out.

Jane's breath was uneven and he struggled to keep it from becoming apparent. Red John was drawn to him because for all appearances he was unflappable and in his arrogance an adversary. There was no need, no challenge involved if he lowered his head in defeat and so he rose his chin and looked at killer once more in the face.

"John, we know this is about you and I, about keeping the game going and there is no way that will happen if you kill agent Lisbon, the case will be turned over to the Feds, I will have no reason to continue at the CBI and we, well we, we'll be over, no more."

"This is not about the CBI, Patrick, this is about you and if you need some motivation to keep going, well, I will give it to you" and he turned to go.

"John, " Jane yelled, "John, this is about you and I… and about NO one else" he screamed. The killer who was at that time part of the way back up the staircase turned, stormed down the passage and into the cage. Removing his jacket he undid his vest and threw the pipe onto the ground.

"Why my FRIEND…" he yelled "then, must you drag other PEOPLE into it." He screamed at Jane as he lowered himself to a squat to look into his eyes. "There is a distraction here and, in all practicality, you give me no other alternative than to…" There was then a crash and the sound of the front door slamming and Red John hastily retreated to take care of Lisbon; relying on her allegiance to Jane he had failed to restrain her, expecting her rather to call in vain for back up which he had in anticipation jammed.

Seeing the door flung wide open and Lisbon no where in sight, he raged, once more down the stairs.

"No allegiance there, PATRICK" he laughed in annoyance, "she left you!" he gloated. "I am always here, he said, the only one, and you, your, attention span is… the least I can say is, that it lacks devotion. No matter, did she think all she had to do was get out of the building?" Jane stiffened as he thought who may be waiting outside.

With one hand still in cuffs, Jane ripped his body away from the structure to which he was bound, grabbed the pipe and knocked Red John to the ground. In the darkness he reached for the figure, searching for the key to the cuffs but they did not appear to be on him so he ran though the home from the cage to the living room and out through the door Lisbon had left hanging by its upper hinge. A feeling of relief passed over him as he broke into the cold and realized that there was no one around. He wanted to yell out Lisbon's name to see if she had made it back to the SUV but he could see that the vehicle was no longer there, that she had left with the vehicle or she had fled into the woods. Having no place to go he too ran toward the forest edge.

Jane carefully entered the darkness, stumbling slightly on the fallen wood. Lisbon he whispered not knowing how far she had gotten or whether she was in the forest at all. The wood, which surrounded the small subdivision was not that heavy and he remembered seeing a lake on the north side as they had approached the home and so he followed the walking paths until he could see the lake shimmering between the trees.

"Lisbon" he whispered once again and within moments a small hand came down on his shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

"Ah, ah, the shoulder, watch the shoulder" he said shrugging out from under her touch. She came to face him and in her eyes was guilt but she, not knowing what to say, stood gaping until she found the words to ask whether he had found her gun. He hadn't found her gun but he did not answer her question, instead, shocked by her apparel, he pulled her rather forcefully into the moonlight to get a better look at the dress.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, there is someone else in that house" I have to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Ah, ah, the shoulder, watch the shoulder" he said shrugging out from under her touch. She came to face him and in her eyes was guilt but she, not knowing what to say, stood gaping until she found the words to ask whether he had found her gun. He hadn't found her gun but he did not answer her question, instead, shocked by her apparel, he pulled her rather forcefully into the moonlight to get a better look at the dress.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, there is someone else in that house" I have to go back.

Jostling her slightly he moved Lisbon from the path and felt his way back through the woods. Several feet into the lawn he stopped and turned to Lisbon who was following close behind him. He looked her over, taking in the dress and hanging his head, he apologized before making a jaunt across the property and back to the house.

She wanted to follow, even made her way the to edge of the wood but turned instead to run, as she turned however she ran directly into a large chest and just as she realized whom she had run into, she was knocked unconscious. Red John lifted her slight fame and followed Jane into the home.

"Where are you dear?" John whispered as he approached him from behind. Jane gave a start would have turned to meet his attacker but John brought the pipe down across his back and he to was consumed in darkness.

When he woke he was laying on a bed, feet and hands bound in duct tape, mouth sealed shut. Feeling the warmth of a body behind him and a shadow of breath on his neck he was relieved to know Lisbon was alive. He wriggled and shuffled until he was facing her. Lisbon had awoken before him and had loosened the restraint on her mouth. Scraping her face over the bead spread the tape came loose and she breathed in deeply.

"Oh, thank God Jane" she sighed as he opened his eyes. The lights were out but she could see the outline of his face in the dim light emanating from under the door. Both Lisbon and Jane lay still and silent for a moment listening, attempting to determine of he were in the room with them. When a couple of moments had passed Lisbon realized it was likely safe to speak.

"Why did you go back?" she demanded. Jane was sure there was someone else in the home but he really was not prepared to explain his rational. He shuffled toward the head of the bed feeling for a night table and finding it where one would suppose a night table would be, he turned his back and felt in the darkness. As expected, there was a light which he easily turned on. Lisbon was lying with her head toward the foot of the bed, her dress billowing off the side. It was _her_ dress, not just a similar dress. Jane's breath caught in his through as emotion over came him. It had a small rip in the hem where Angela had stepped on it with her heel on their wedding day and it was slightly yellowed with age. Though she'd been married in the dress it wasn't a wedding dress per se, but a long flowing white sun dress, simple, with bare shoulders.

"Jane, why did you come back?" Lisbon barked forgetting that he still had duct tape over his mouth. Jane couldn't speak for a moment. He looked at the dress and at her nails which were painted red, not with blood but with polish. Red John must have done that while she was out he thought. He's also combed her hair and she was wearing lispick, Angela's lipstick. Jane looked around frantically for Charlotte expecting to see her bloody curls beside her mother's body. He could hear Lisbon repeating his name.

"Are you alright?" she asked him again. She was on her stomach with her hands and feet bound behind her and could not see him. He mumbled alerting her to the fact that was unable to answer but shifted closer to her. Rubbing his face on the surface of the bed he rolled back the tape and began tearing at his hand restraints.

Suddenly there was a creek as Red John wrenched he door open flooding the room with light.

"Who are you looking for Patrick" asked Red John calmly. "Did you expect to see anyone else" he said lightly as he strode over to the bed. He sat down on the pillow next to Jane behind Lisbon's head and stoked her hair. He ran his hand down her side and over her hip, feeling the curvature of her waist.

"You know, Patrick, you wife had nice hips, a small waist" John stated and then paused letting the silence linger. Jane stifled tears reliving the death of his family while also fearing for Lisbon. Red John ran his hand up her leg and under her dress.

"Don't move agent Lisbon" said Red John. "Angela…your wife" he clarified, "likely had nice skin" he looked at Jane as he stroked the flesh on the inside of Lisbon's thigh.

"Oh don't look so horrified" Mr. Jane, "I have no intention of sexually abusing Agent Lisbon as your expression suggests" he said icily as he gently hauled Lisbon into his lap.

"Lean forward" he said to Jane as he pulled out a hunting knife. Jane gasped.

"Do you think I'm going to kill you" he barked in exasperation. "Put your arms out" he demanded and as Jane did as he was instructed, John reached forward and cut his restraints. Then he reached forward and cut both his and Lisbon's foot restraints.

"Spread your legs Agent Lisbon" he ordered. Lisbon looked confused. She was pointing away from the killer.

"Spread them Agent" He touched her knee with the tip of his blade urging her along. "If you're looking for a third person in this house Patrick I can assure you that there is none…yet."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six'**

"Spread them Agent" He touched her knee with the tip of his blade urging her along. "If you're looking for a third person in this house Patrick I can assure you that there is none…yet."

"Spread your LEGS!" he demanded, "and lift up your skirt". Lisbon reluctantly moved them apart and pulled up the dress exposing herself to Jane. He'd removed her undergarments while she'd been lying unconscious.

"Make love to her" Jane, "she's a distraction, just do it, so we can get this over with" his words were steeped with meaning. He raised the knife to her neck. "Don't think I won't do it again" he pushed into her throat drawing a very fine line of blood. Jane's mind lurched not wanting to make the choice laid here before him. She'll die he thought.

"It's ok, Jane" said Lisbon "just, just do whatever he asks" she stuttered. How was he even supposed to fulfill this request he thought. Red John drew her taped hands above her head and motioned toward her.

Slowly Jane removed the flaps of duct tape from his hands and from her feet and knelt in the space between her thighs wishing dearly Red john would just slit his own throat instead.

"Do it Jane" Lisbon choked hoarsely as the blade bit into her skin crushing her windpipe. He knelt there biding for time but no one knew they were there, help was not coming. Slowly he undid his pants but he was paralyzed, unable to do anything and so he remained kneeling there frozen. Losing his patience Red john kicked him back ward and he sat back heavily on his feet.

"Agent Lisbon, please," he motioned to Jane. Lisbon gripped her skirt awkwardly between her clasped hands and wriggled, attempting to stand up. Jane looked like he was close to tears. Still on her back she looked up at Red John.

"Do it!" he yelled gripping the knife. She rolled awkwardly onto her side and then struggled onto her knees; gathering her skirt in her fists she straddled Jane.

"You'll have to help out here a bit Jane" she whispered in his ear. Though he heard her he was in another world. His mind shut down and he looked at her through hollow glassy dream like eyes.

"My hands are bound Jane" she whispered again. "Oh, yeah" he said vacantly and guided her down onto him. Intense pressure surrounded him but he was unable to move, just sit there numbly.

"Move" Red John screamed as he loomed above them, but Jane just looked back at him with dead expressionless eyes. "Move or I will slit her throat"

"Jane?" Lisbon said quietly. He looked distant.

"Jane" she soothed as she moved ever so slightly.

"Don't" he stated weakly, his voice cracking. Lisbon broke out in a full body flush and froze afraid to breathe. She was fighting the need to clutch. "Lisbon, I…" his voice wavered "am so sorry."

"Move" John yelled again and Lisbon rose and fell a single time. "Move" he screamed and she ground down eliciting a long loud strangled moan. Jane placed his hands delicately on her hips. "You will move! Agent Lisbon" Red John screamed once more and held the blade to her throat. She shut her eyes, looped her bound arms over Jane's head and ground into him. She fought the feeling of excitement crawling up from between her thighs. It spread into her abdomen as he twitched beneath her. Jane struggled as well, suppressing the feeling of pleasure until his jaw dropped and this breath caught as the pressure built, crescendoed and then dispersed.

"And you will obey my orders henceforth" declared Red John as he exited the room slamming the door behind him.

Neither Jane nor Lisbon moved but sat there in a state of disbelief. Still buried within her Jane, hardened again. Blushing he apologized but still neither moved. "Jaane" Lisbon shuttered flexing around him. "Oh, Jaaane" she moaned and spasmed initiating a secondary orgasm. Jane clutched her sweaty torso capturing the underside of her breasts unintentionally. The wedding dress was damp with perspiration and Jane could swear he smelled the faint scent of Angela. He had the sensation that he was making love to both women at once and while he just wanted to hold onto the spirits of both women, to remain buried within them, he was overcome by a sense of disloyalty to each of them. As his erection dissipated, Jane, still in a state of shell shock, continued to hold Lisbon as close as humanly possible.

"Jane, Jane" Lisbon whispered trying to get his attention. "Jane?" She lifted herself slowly, pried herself out of his arms and sat down across from him. Wilting, he tucked himself away, lied down on the spot and closed his eyes, belt still open.

"Lisbon and Angela" he stated incoherently. "Please forgive me…" After forty-five minutes of so of sitting silently in the darkness he opened his eyes in recognition. "Lisbon, are you, or, ah, do you take contraceptive pills?" he asked. Smiling with relief at the normal tone in Jane's voice, she shook her head.

"No Jane, I'm not right now. I think that was the point." Lisbon whispered, a slight panic in her voice. All of a sudden she felt trapped. She would have gotten up to bang on the walls if she weren't so sore, to scratch at them in a claustrophobic frenzy. She pictured herself pregnant in captivity. Not only did the thought of pregnancy frighten her but the thought of being imprisoned as she grew was horrifying. She started to breathe frantically.

"It may be nothing, no need to worry now, you may be just fine. We'll wait and see, like it nothing will come of it" Jane assured her. She snorted understanding very well that if that was his intention she would have little chance to prevent the inevitable. Just as this thought entered her mind the door opened and he threw her back onto the bed forcefully.

"That's been more than enough time, now impregnate her" he said holding Lisbon's thighs open and sliding her skirt up. "Here, now!" he demanded and grabbed Jane by the hair. Pushing him violently him between her legs he held the knife to her throat and demanded Jane thrust into her. Doing so as quickly a possible he found himself hard and aching. As Red John screamed he thrust harder and harder, gripping her thighs.

"Lisbon are you alright" he said between ragged breaths. She nodded and her eye lids fluttered. Her arousal was rising and so he thrust harder causing her to groan repeatedly.

"Spread her legs open" demanded Red John "Spread them and enter your wife, she's writhing under you, remember her scent, her feel, the way she threw her heard back and moaned" he goaded. "Remember what it felt like to impregnate your wife?" he asked Jane thrust deeper into Lisbon.

"I am with you" he whispered into Lisbon's ear. "I am here, you are Lisbon" Red John gripped his hair and yanked hi head back so he couldn't speak.

"Spread her legs and thrust deeper! Touch her" he demanded and Jane rubbed her thighs as he moved rhythmically pushing in and out.

"Touch her!" He demanded again. When Jane did not comply he inserted himself between Lisbon and the headboard and began to massage her breasts. Lisbon continued to groan, louder and louder until she arched her back drastically screamed Jane's name.

"Alright! Every two hours!" said Red John and left the room.


End file.
